try to love without the poof
by knightsprincess24
Summary: ayame comes. what kyou doesn't change after hugging tohru? found out. cuteness. love. what more could you ask for.


I don't and never will own Furuba.

This goes out to my crazy neighbor. He'll love it.

"Kyo-baka! Why the hell did you do that to Tohru! She's puts up with us and helps us when we're down, then you tell her to go away! What the hell were you thinking!" Yuki yells ferociously at Kyo. Kyo would die if he doesn't already feel dead. It doesn't matter to him what happens to him.

"I was thinking she better get away before she sees my true form." Kyo retaliates.

"You won't be turning into your true form if you have that dorky bracelet on." Says Yuki.

"Well guess what, you idiot nesume, I don't have my bracelet."

"What are you two talking about?" Shigure is walking in at the wrong moment. Yuki and Kyo are touching noses they are so close. They quickly regain composure. Yuki blushes as Kyo calmly walks out. "Yuki, Ayame called, he'll be here at 3:35 in the afternoon do you think you'll be here?"

"Yes, but I will most likely have a lot of homework."

"He'll be staying here and you'll be showing him around since he has never been here 'til tomorrow."

"Why can't you?"

"Because my editor will be here and I have to deal will her."

"But you to are like lovers or something."

"Aaya would agree but not me. Now, listen it's real important you are here or your brother will be lost."

"Fine. I'll only do it because Tohru wants to see him again."

"Thank you, Yuki-kun!" Tohru screams as she runs and gives Yuki a hug turning him into a rat.

"Thanks for all the excitement but I really must get to sleep." A strange voice enters the room. A beautiful creature stands at the doorway. Shigure ran to this creature and hugs him.

"Ayame! What are you doing here? I never knew you meant 3:35 A.M. Why the heck are you here now?"

"I thought I'd scare you." Ayame pouts. "I guess I truly am not as great as Hatori."

"Now don't say that. I was totally scared." Shigure comforts Ayame. He gently pats his back.

Kyou comes back into the room. "Why the heck is HE here?"

Ayame enthusiastically cries, "Kyonkichi!"

"Don't call me that, Idiot! I'm going to bed. Keep it down please."

"Yes, yes only cause you said please." Shigure mutters. Turning back to Aaya. "You will be toured by your dear and lover- I mean loving brother." Yuki is fuming behind Ayame and Shigure hides. Tohru slips out to check on Kyou.

In Kyou's room

"Kyou-kun? You okay, Kyou-kun?" Tohru softly speaks. She walks up to him and sits on his bed. The loud creaking sound wakes Kyou from his light slumber. "Oh! SORRY, Kyou-kun! Kyou-kun?" Kyou is holding her hand as she jumps from the spot.

"It's okay… I should be the one who's sorry." Quietly, Kyou sits up and not making much noise to startle Tohru, he leans forward. He whispers in her ear. "You should never be sorry for visiting me. Not even for being beautiful."

She jumps up and is thankful the light is off. "I-I'm not that beautiful, am I?"

Yuki walks in and laughs. "Tohru Honda. You are so beautiful, you are gorgeous."

"Yuki-kun, you too?" she turns after jumping.

"Of course, you ditz!" Kyou pulls Tohru into a hug. Hatori had figured out a potion just for Kyou. Once he finds a love one he won't change.

"Kyou-kun…" Tohru, wide eyed, speaks. "Why did you not change?"

"Hatori could only find a way to break Kyou's curse." Yuki informs her.

"Oh…" Kyou being Kyou leans forward again but only not going to whisper something in her ear. He kisses her softly on her lips. Yuki turns the lights on before leaving. Kyou can see Tohru's blushing face and hugs her.

"Tohru, I… love you more than anything in the world. I love you more than my Shishou." Kyou doesn't let her go until ten minutes have past. "Please don't leave me."

Tohru smiled at him. "Okay, Kyou-chan. I won't leave you. By the way, I love you, too." She kisses his cheek as his arms fall to the side of him. She turns to leave. "Get some sleep, Kyou-chan. I'll see you in the morning." She leaves and Kyou goes to sleep. Only Tohru is in his mind for the rest of the night. He is so sure he was never going to wash his face ever again.

A/N: hope you loved it. Kyou and Tohru aren't the best couple I think. Momiji and Tohru… now there's a couple.

Read and review.


End file.
